


Lucky Charm

by Rikareena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha as a sitcom, Modern Actors AU, from some tumblr fun, fun off set, live action tv series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikareena/pseuds/Rikareena
Summary: SP, the actor who plays little Shippo, is still relatively new to showbiz. Good thing he has the love and support of people like his Uncle Y to help him out!
Kudos: 2





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So Inuyasha fans made this awesome Actors AU on Tumblr, which inspired me to write this little number!
> 
> This one focuses on the actors of Inuyasha (Y) and Shippo (SP), with a little cameo near the end by the actress who plays Rin (RN).
> 
> FAMILY DYNAMIC! Of note, I thought Shippo’s actor could maybe be the cousin of Rin’s actress and @logo-comics over on Tumblr had the idea of Shippo’s actor being the nephew of Inu & Sessh’s actor, which I loved! So I just went with that!
> 
> Now, enjoy some bonding between Y and SP!
> 
> (*Note: This was originally Posted on Tumblr: Feb. 25, 2020 | 1:30 AM ET)

Y sat in the break room munching on the latest batch of pastries his mother had brought for the cast and crew while idly watching the latest simulcast release of one of his favorite animes on his phone.

He was donned in his white gi, but had shed his haori for the sake of it being “ _too damn hot_ ,” at least until it was time to shoot his scene.

He also had his black wig on his head, as today’s shooting was focused on the episode, “Forever with Lord Sesshomaru”– a centric piece for the travelling group of Sesshomaru’s character, but in particular little RN. It also happened to be an episode where Y’s character was human during the New Moon, so he was grateful he didn’t have to wear the mechanical ears contraption.

Y smiled at the thought of his niece. RN was a bubbly ball of sunshine who positively loved acting with her father (who coincidentally was playing her stoic but apparently caring guardian in this series). A passing thought crossed Y’s mind that he should make his way back to set to see how the shoot was going, but he knew there’s be hell to pay for those who walked-in on set mid-shoot, so he’d just have to wait until the next break.

Y was so engrossed in his anime, he didn’t see or hear the smaller presence of someone else approaching him.

“Uhm…Uncle Y?” ……UNCLE Y!“

Nope, he couldn’t hear a thing…much to the younger person’s annoyance. The boy puffed out his cheeks and tugged on the older man’s sleeve. "Hey!”

“Huh?!” Y removed his earbuds from his ears and beamed at the kid by his side.

“Oh! Hey SP! What’s up? You need something?”

SP, also known as the actor who played Shippo. At 8 years old, he was young but full of potential. He was dressed in a simple white T shirt and some shorts, as he didn’t like getting ready until a bit closer to shoot time. He found he got fidgety easily if he was in his costume and makeup for too long.

The boy opened his mouth to respond to Y then, for some reason, seemed to hesitate. He closed his mouth and averted his eyes. Y’s brows furrowed and he put his phone down.

“Hey. You okay? Somethin’ the matter?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing! I just….” SP took a breath and pulled a little box from behind his back. Y blinked.

“SP? What’s this?”

“It’s…for you. I’m sorry if it’s not very good but…it’s to thank you for helping me…with everything,” he gave a small smile before looking down. “This…this is probably the toughest acting gig I’ve done…and I get tired and frustrated easily…but you’re always either helping me with my lines or my homework…so…I appreciate it.”

Y blinked.

The boy was still fairly young, and he hadn’t been in the acting biz long–but damn if he didn’t have talent. Granted, his character for this show was often seen as the comic relief, but the script did call for moments for SP to show his range, and he didn’t disappoint. Y remembered the episode they shot where the script called for SP having to cuddle with the pelt of Shippo’s deceased father and when he finished, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

But that didn’t negate the fact that a drawn out, heavy series like this could still take it’s toll on someone his age.

That said, Y looked at the green box with a white bow and opened it. Inside, was a little wooden dog on a chain, and on the back was the Japanese symbol for “Thank You,” with a heart and SP’s signature. Just so happened, Y had been helping SP with whittling between takes whenever he felt stressed. This was something SP had made for his uncle….. _by hand._

Y grinned before reaching out and giving SP a warm hug, “You didn’t have to do this, kid. You know I’m always here for you,” he said.

At this, Y felt SP tighten his hold.

“I….sometimes I worry I’m a big pain to you…”

“Eh, no more than the average nephew,” Y said with a chuckle. SP laughed and pulled back.

“It just gets hard sometimes…”

“Hey, keep you’re head up! You’re doing great! In case you didn’t know, you’re a big hit with the fans and the crew loves you. I think K wants to adopt you, actually,” he said, looking up in thought. SP snickered,

“I’m serious! She might steal you away if you’re not careful!” He winked. Then his face softened, “You’re talented SP….but….don’t forget to still be a kid while you can. Okay? This is a good time in your life, don’t waste it,” Y said. SP nodded and it was then that RN poked her head into the room. Apparently, they were on break,

“SP! OMG I’ve got the PERFECT idea! Let’s take that creepy Jaken plush and hide it in the WEIRDEST places where the crew can’t see and post them on Instagram! Quick, before the Director comes back!” she said. The Jaken plush was one of the few props they used as a stand in until they could animate the version of the actual little gremlin into the shots.

“Hey! I want in on this action!” Y said.

“Oh my gosh YES! This’ll be perfect! Let’s go!” RN said.

And just as Y stood up, he was tackled at the knees by another force.

“Thanks again, Uncle, Y.”

He smiled and rubbed SP’s hair, “I love you too, kid. And thanks for the lucky charm,” he said.

With that, SP bolted out of the room behind his cousin with Y not too far behind as he draped his newly treasured trinket over his neck to rest just above his heart.

‐——

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
